


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boypussy, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima takes what belongs to him.</p><p> </p><p>(Guys seriously, heed the warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So as a few of you might know, I posted this a couple of days ago but then I deleted it because I got a few comments telling me how fucked up I am. I guess I'm more sensitive than I thought because I deleted because of that. Weak, right? 
> 
> I'm still a little hesitant to post this, but a few people were really encouraging and gave me some uplifting comments. Huge thanks to them. 
> 
> I don't support rape or non-con at all. Fantasy and reality are two different things. No means no, regardless of when, where, and how unless there are two consenting people with an agreed on safe word or signal before. 
> 
> So yeah, sorry for being a kinky fuck but really not too sorry?
> 
> Enjoy.

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima growled into Oikawa’s ear as he pressed the boy into his bed. 

 

It had been so, so frustrating knowing that Oikawa was the best setter and yet wouldn’t toss for Ushijima. It had been so maddening seeing the tall, beautiful boy from the other side of the net, when he belonged right next to Ushijima. Ushijima couldn’t take it anymore. Oikawa belonged to him. He owned Oikawa. And tonight, he was going to take what was his. 

 

He had planned it out so carefully. He had made sure that Oikawa’s parents were out of town, that Iwaizumi was busy, and he had acted. Oikawa’s house was surprisingly easy to get into and Ushijima finally had Oikawa where he had only previously dreamed of having him. Oikawa had struggled and yelled, cursing Ushijima and his family and friends until Ushijima managed to gag him and push him onto his bed. Oikawa was strong, for sure, but Ushijima was stronger. Much stronger.

 

It had taken a while, but eventually Ushijima managed to tie the other boy’s wrists to the bedposts, leaving his hands free to undress himself and Oikawa. Oikawa was already shirtless, so all that was left was to pull off his briefs, revealing his shaved pussy. Ushijima almost salivated at the sight and had to restrain himself from diving in for a taste. Instead he hastily tugged down his pants, revealing his erect cock and crawled onto the bed between Oikawa’s legs, forcing them open. He then brought up a finger to prod at the fleshy lips, trailing them with a hint of pressure before circling up to the clitoris. 

 

Oikawa bucked up, glaring angrily at Ushijima, as the tall teenager gently rubbed the little knob. Short, reluctant gasps filled the air as Ushijima moved his hand so that his palm rested against the clitoris and then smoothly slid his middle finger between Oikawa’s folds and into him. Oikawa was warm and wet inside, his body betraying him and becoming aroused against his will. Ushijima wiggled his finger inside before adding another one. He fingerfucked Oikawa for a few minutes, palm gliding against the setter’s clitoris and stimulating him. It was a bit of a tight fit for the third finger, but Ushijima managed to slide it in.

 

Oikawa felt so humiliated and helpless as Ushijima violated his body against his will. His body felt oversensitive and trembly, and Ushijima’s body was so hot. His fingers felt like spikes of heat inside of his vagina, and it felt so unbelievably wrong that he was getting wet over his rival fingering him.

 

Finally Ushijima got his fill of exploring Oikawa’s pussy with his fingers and extracted them carefully, trails of slick following. Ushijima made sure to look straight into his setter’s beautiful, brown eyes as he held his hand up and lapped it up. Then Ushijima reached for the bottle of lube he had brought, squirting a decent amount of the slimy liquid onto his hand before coating his cock. 

 

He took a moment to appreciate Oikawa’s flushed face and slim body, writhing with discomfort as he lined up his dick to the folds of Oikawa’s lovely, pink pussy. His cock was pretty big, and the huge, fleshy head of it looked monstrous against Oikawa’s tiny opening.

 

“I’m going to fill you up now,” Ushijima rumbled, before he steadily began to press in. Oikawa’s breathing was erratic and little gasps and groans escaped as Ushijima pushed his length in, tearing right through the setter’s hymen. It please Ushijima to no ends that he was taking this gorgeous, popular boy’s virginity for himself. Nobody else had ever had Oikawa besides him. And nobody ever would. 

 

“You feel so amazing inside,” Ushijima narrated, watching his cock disappear inch by inch into Oikawa’s tight cunt. It swallowed him up almost effortlessly, walls clinging to his cock desperately. It felt like ages before Ushijima bottomed out, all eight inches buried deep inside the boy beneath him. Oikawa refused to scream or yell, but tears pricked at the edges of his eyes without his permission. 

 

“You’re so tight and wet and your pussy is gripping me so hard,” Ushijima murmured happily. “It’s like you were made for me.”

 

At the last line, a tear spilled over Oikawa’s cheek. Ushijima leaned over then, placing a hand next to Oikawa’s head to hold himself up, the other hand reaching to brush the tear off. Ushijima made a hushing noise and bent down to press a tender kiss where the tear was. Then, he began to move. 

 

Grunts and moans filled the air as Ushijima thrust in and out of Oikawa, producing sloppy noises as his cock slammed in and out of the shorter boy’s wet cunt. 

 

“Your pussy loves me,” Ushijima groaned out as he pistoned his hips. Oikawa could do nothing but lie there and take it, gasping and moaning every time the thick dick punched his cervix. 

 

“Your pussy needs me,” Ushijima was moving so, so fast and his thrusts were so powerful. Oikawa felt achy and shivery inside. He felt feverish and freezing at the same time. Ushijima was so big, sliding inside him and filling him. It was so hot and he felt so sweaty and gross and it was just so much. A few more tears pooled up in his eyes and Oikawa hastily shut them as a defense mechanism. 

 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Ushijima continued talking between gulps of breath. He felt like a demon had overtaken him. He had lusted for Oikawa for so long, but now that he had him, that desire threatened to possess him. He felt like a beast, and fucked like one. 

 

“I would jack off after games against you, remembering how perfect your form was,” Ushijima admitted, not pausing a bit and continuing to pound deep inside Oikawa. “I would think about that gorgeous form underneath me.”

 

Oikawa whimpered as Ushijima seemed to move even faster, almost like he was in a frenzy. He felt a dull, throbbing pain down there and his whole body seemed numb yet shivered with nerves. He needed to hold onto something, but his hands were tied and he clenched them uselessly. 

 

“You were made for me. Just for me,” Ushijima said reverently, feeling something build up inside of him. He stayed quiet as that something grew stronger and stronger. 

 

“I’m gonna fill you up now,” Ushijima choked out as he felt himself approach the edge. “I’m gonna fill you up with my come, gonna make you overflow.”

 

Oikawa uselessly tried to protest, tried to say no, tried to push him away. 

 

“I’m gonna make you mine, completely mine. Gonna put my babies in you,” Ushijima moaned out. Oikawa wanted to sob, wanted to scream, but he could only lie there with legs spread open like Ushijima’s personal whore as the spiker fucked into him roughly. 

 

“Mine,” was all Ushijima could say as he pushed in as deep as he could. Oikawa felt like his dick was carving out a space inside him, ruining him for anybody else, as warm fluid flooded his womb. It felt like it’d never end, like Ushijima would just come in him forever. He felt so full, he swore his belly actually swelled a little bit. Ushijima’s semen leaked out beside his cock, staining the sheets alongside the bit of blood from Oikawa’s broken hymen. 

 

Finally, Ushijima stopped spurting inside him. Like a true gentleman, the taller teen undid the bindings on Oikawa’s wrists and took out the gag before giving him a proper kiss. Oikawa was so exhausted he couldn’t fight back, even though he was free. Oikawa just lie there with red, tear stained cheeks as Ushijima tenderly licked inside his mouth, lips moving gently against his. Ushijima let his cock slip out of Oikawa and moved slightly so that he could lie down and cage Oikawa into the bed to sleep. 

 

“I’m going to make you my wife,” were Ushijima’s final, damning words for the night. The Shiratorizawa ace kissed Oikawa one last time, and then fell asleep. And soon enough, sleep was all Oikawa knew as well. 


End file.
